


Watch Me

by bri_notthecheese



Series: The Summer of Smut [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ed is just really horny what else is new?, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series Finale, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: The Penguin's just gotten out of Blackgate again and has the gall to drag them to a charity event instead of spending some quality alone time together.And looking as magnificent as that? Ed is going to have a few objections.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: The Summer of Smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787152
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for our Nygmobblepot Haven Discord's Summer of Smut series. My chosen theme was 'Mirror Sex.'

“Here you are, sir, Mr.—uh, Riddler.”

Ed barely pays the waiter any mind as he takes the proffered green beverage from his hand. Ed sips the minty flavor as his eyes flick around the decorated ballroom for whatever charity event Oswald’s brought them to this time. It’s a mixed affair; from his vantage point he could spy a number of members of Gotham’s wealthy elite along with the city’s more nefarious residents, both pretending they were not all living in a cesspool of a city. Oswald had a few business dealings to attend to tonight and while Ed understands, he certainly isn’t pleased about it.

The Penguin had only gotten out of Blackgate again _this morning_. By the time the processing had gone through, they were able to get in a late lunch and after that, Oswald insisted on getting ready for this evening. Ed had tried to ‘help’ but Oswald quickly shooed him away to sulk in another part of the mansion since Edward had been a bit more determined to get Oswald’s clothes off instead of on.

Riddler’s eyes find his husband’s form among the crowd and despite his earlier disappointment, Ed can’t deny how fantastic Oswald looks. Gotham is always in for a treat whenever the Penguin decides to gussy up even more than usual, and tonight is no exception.

A King amongst men. The royal purple of the suit he dons tonight hugs his rounded figure in all the right places. Ed remembers being present while Oswald chose the fabric for that one. Ed’s always been partial to the purple after all. A gorgeous contrast to the paleness of his skin; a compliment to his dark raven hair. A top hat adorns his head, something that memories of long ago had goaded Ed to encourage its placement in the Penguin’s attire. Aesthetics are crucial in Gotham, so Ed can continue to appreciate them and does _not_ get jealous over Oswald’s capable fingers pinching his cigarette holder instead.

He’s always been awed by Oswald’s artistry when it comes to his makeup. He sports a subtle blend of green and purple for his eye shadow tonight. _They’re complimentary colors_ , Oswald had told him.

They are indeed.

Ed knows Oswald was mostly referring to his makeup, but that dash of green thrills Ed to no end.

Tonight, Oswald’s also added a touch of lipstick to accentuate his pink lips, making them that much more kissable.

And how Ed _wants_ to kiss them. 

He’s earned it. He behaved while Oswald was in Blackgate. Oswald promised him it’d only be a few weeks and begged him not to garner the attention of the Bat while he was gone so they wouldn’t be locked up simultaneously again. Their ten years of separation had really done a number on Oswald. It’d done the same to Ed, of course, so he had to concede on that point. Their reunion was only a little over a year ago and them officially getting together had followed shortly after. All that wasted time certainly piles on the regret, so he allows himself to be more cautious for Oswald.

But he’s already been so good tonight and only a mild annoyance to the partygoers. It isn’t a secret that the Riddler would not be welcome at an event like this normally, but if the Penguin was going to be invited and kept happy, it was a begrudging societal politeness to offer him a plus one. Barbara Kean, with her own little business empire bustling in competition with Wayne Enterprises, is hosting tonight’s event and certainly understood that rule and its unfortunate side effect, though she took it one step further. Claiming it to be in lieu of their old friendship, Barbara had sent Edward his own invitation, though the pair knew she really just wanted to coax Oswald to dole out more of his money.

It could be worse. Spotting some familiar faces, Ed sees that despite her claim that she’s turned over a new leaf, Barbara isn’t shy about asking old contacts for contributions. Several of the other familiar faces are from his old life before he truly became the Riddler. There’s something immensely satisfying in watching the wariness and slight fear bloom in their eyes, their postures tightening, when before all he’d be greeted with were humoring smiles and barely restrained eye rolls—if they even saw him at all.

And at these parties, as long as he didn’t push it too far, there wasn’t anything the attendees could do about it. They’d have to put up with his antics as long as he didn’t do anything that could reasonably get him thrown out. Ed thrives on it.

Or normally he would. He’s already spoken with Foxy, but that fun was taken away in the form of the not-so-little-anymore Bruce Wayne. He hasn’t spotted him since. Jim is here—in support, he supposes, of his child’s mother. Lee tagged along, and as tempting as waving his ring finger in their faces again is, the only attention Edward truly wants right now is Oswald’s.

He’s restless. Oswald had been locked up for three whole weeks and is teasing him at this point by looking like _that_ while Ed can’t do anything about it. He watches as Oswald plucks an hors d’Oeuvre from a passing waiter’s tray. The lobster toasts again. Oswald had eaten one when they first arrived and had moaned at how delectable it had been, leaving Ed even more frustrated than he’d been on the car ride over. Oswald brings it to his mouth and eats it in one bite, save for some of the lobster filling that coats the corner of his lips. Oswald has the audacity to use his finger to replace it in his mouth and Ed bites down on his lip to avoid screaming.

But then he notes the person Oswald is currently conversing with. A nobody—clearly someone Oswald is using to pass the time in between his actual dealings. Which means he technically does have some free time right now.

Ed downs the rest of his drink and leaves it on a random table to be collected by the staff. He makes his way over to Oswald, pleased at how easil _y_ the crowd parts for him. The bright, vibrant green suit surely helps with that. He considers simply claiming Oswald in front of the guests, reminding anyone who might get any ridiculous ideas that the Penguin already has an exceptional lover. Everyone knows, of course, but Ed has never been opposed to making a spectacle.

Oswald wouldn’t appreciate it though. So Ed simply inserts himself into the conversation that has already ceased by his presence, “I need to borrow my husband for a moment.”

Ed delights in the butterflies he still gets from using that descriptor, and if Oswald’s faintly pink cheeks are anything to go by, he does too. They’ve hardly been married half a year, but after the long road it took for them to get here, it feels like a fever dream.

Ed leads Oswald away, leaning down to whisper something vague about exploiting the security of this building. Oswald disposes of his cigarette and pockets the holder before looping his arm through Ed’s. They exit the ballroom and Ed directs them down the hall and in through the first door he sees.

“Eddie, what—”

Ed’s lips are already on Oswald’s as he kicks the door closed, his tongue immediately seeking entrance. He presses himself against Oswald’s stomach, whining, his every nerve desperate to feel the touch of his lover. A needy roll of his hips is halted, however, as Oswald grips him and pulls away from the kiss.

“Edward, we’re in public.”

“I wouldn’t define this as public.”

“Of course it—” Oswald sputters, “The party is right down the hall!”

“No one will know. Please, Oswald.” Ed crowds his bird and nuzzles his cheek against Oswald’s temple, inhaling the spicy aroma of his cologne. In the second week of Oswald’s incarceration, Ed had found himself using a spritz on the pillow beside him. It was just once on a particularly bad night, but it didn’t smell nearly as good as it does when mixed with his husband’s natural scent. In his pleading ( _begging_ —his brain supplies) Ed tilts his head and places a hasty kiss on Oswald’s temple and then his forehead. “Please? I missed you. We can be quick. I promise.”

He runs his splayed hands down Oswald’s sides, slowly, teasing him with what they could have right now if he agreed. He tries not to let his hands clutch too hard. Not yet, at least. He chances a few more kisses along his beloved’s jawline, varying the pressure so each press of his lips is seared into Oswald’s increasingly lust-addled brain. He could see the muscles relaxing in the Penguin’s face, feel his hands adjusting upon his own hips. Oswald’s fingertips crook ever so slightly in an unconscious display of possession. Edward revels in the reminder.

He nibbles Oswald’s ear before running the tip of his tongue slightly along its edge.

Predictably, Oswald gasps before shoving his cane into Ed’s chest. “Fine. But I mean it, Ed. Do not drag this out.”

Ed surges forward to claim Oswald’s lips as a thank you. Oswald growls into the kiss, dropping any pretense about not missing Ed as much as he missed him. His fingers drag through Ed’s hair, knocking the bowler hat from his head. Ed longs to lose himself immediately but he remembers he has a job to do first. He pulls away from Oswald to affix the cane to the door handle. Placed at the right angle, no one will be able to open the door from the other side. It takes a few tries so it doesn't slip and while it can’t prevent someone from knocking or disturbing them, at least they won’t have to worry about anyone walking in unannounced.

Edward turns back to find that Oswald has already hung up his suit jacket and top hat on the coat rack and is making his way over to the large, round ottoman in the center of the room. Mirrors adorn two of the adjacent walls with a chaise lounge opposite, and a few potted plants are sprinkled throughout this…sitting room, Ed supposes. Glancing further in, he can see that it leads to the rest of the restroom. The setup seems ostentatious even for Gotham, but Barbara Kean is the one that oversaw the plans for it after all.

“Yes, yes, the room is very nice, now hurry up and come here.” Oswald demands.

Ed grins at his flustered little bird reclining with his arms back on the plush furniture. His impatience is already showing in the drumming of his fingers and the tent starting in his slacks. With the tightness in his own pants becoming more uncomfortable with every passing second, Ed doesn’t waste time. He quickly hangs his suit jacket and waistcoat beside his husband’s and then promptly gets the breath chased from him.

Oswald lounges on the ottoman, palming himself through his dress pants and staring at Ed with hooded eyes and parted lips. Ed’s mouth goes dry. Besides the Riddler, Oswald is the only one allowed to pleasure the Penguin. Though he could hardly allow it for long. Oswald deserves only the best.

“Stop.” Oswald halts his momentum forward by holding up the hand not otherwise occupied with himself, a devilish smile on his face. “You get redressed quickly enough.”

Excitement flares at his implication and Ed has to hold back a gasp once he retakes in their surroundings. Oswald sits in front of Ed, but behind him is one of the floor-to-wall mirrors. Not only could Oswald watch him, but he could watch himself and see just what it is that drives Oswald crazy. The potential possibilities abound in his brain and he licks his lips while he reaches up to loosen his tie.

“Did you miss this?” Ed purrs as he slowly starts undoing the buttons on his shirt, moving the loosened tie to the side. “Miss me?”

Oswald tuts, his eyes roving across the skin being unveiled. “You know I did.”

Ed briefly meets his own reflection. The incandescent lighting in the room is truly flattering on his skin and he teases his abdomen, shirttails still partially tucked. “I want to hear you say it.”

“You want a lot of things, Eddie. Namely me right now, but if you don’t hurry up, you’re not going to get anything.”

Ed chuckles but complies nonetheless, shrugging off his button-up and tossing away his tie. He loves their games but doesn’t want to ruin his chances completely in this moment. He toys with the button of his slacks as he saunters the last few paces towards Oswald, cutting a fine figure that he knows his husband is happy to have.

He yelps in surprise as Oswald tugs him forward via his belt and swats away his hands before swiftly divesting him of his pants, muttering something about ‘having to do everything himself.’ Ed’s boxer briefs quickly join them around his ankles and he chokes back a moan as Oswald takes the lead in their little escapade. With one hand guiding his hips forward, Oswald immediately gifts him with soft kisses and kitten licks around the head of his cock. Ed’s hands fall softly to Oswald, one on his shoulder and one in his hair.

“Ozzie…I missed you.”

“Mm, so you’ve said,” Oswald hums before laving his tongue along the ridges and tracing the veins with his saliva.

Ed’s head lolls to the side and he groans as he’s granted with an image that could only be described as divine. Him, completely nude and rapidly growing more and more debauched, standing before Gotham’s King in all his magnificence while he takes what he wants and allows Ed to share in that bliss. Despite their positioning, there’s never been a doubt in Ed’s mind the due reverence owed. The Riddler adores being the center of attention and the Penguin has never shied away from taking care of him in every way possible. Watching Oswald take him in completely, seeing it from this angle as he feels lips seal around his tip and glide along its sides causes his breath to stutter as he fights the urge to buck his hips into Oswald’s wanting mouth.

Ed threads his fingers carefully through Oswald’s hair, never pulling. Only when Oswald gives permission.

Oswald’s hands shift, one of them reaching back and grabbing at Ed’s ass, very close to—

“Ed?” Oswald asks, pulling his mouth off of Ed’s cock but keeping the friction up with his hand. “Care to explain?”

“I should think the evidence is explanatory enough.”

“I suppose.” Oswald bats his lashes innocently up at him as inches the plug out before tortuously sliding it back in. “How long have you been waiting for me? Did you prepare yourself this morning before I got home? Or was it when I chased you away that you started picturing what I’d do to you when we got a moment? Have you been planning to drag me away all night? I hope you at least thought of my fingers…” He emphasizes each sentence by teasing the plug in and out of Ed, who’s already trying not to grip too hard on Oswald’s waistcoat and mess it up, but not caring in the slightest about the noises falling from his mouth.

“Oswald…”

“I assume you at least brought lube then.”

Ed nods frantically and is released so he can scurry back to retrieve the small bottle from his inside jacket pocket, kicking off his shoes at the same time. Oswald stands and Ed drags him into another kiss, holding his face firmly in place as Oswald drops his pants. He sits back down onto the ottoman and Ed follows, deftly climbing into his lap without breaking their kiss. They both share a gasp as their cocks slot together before pressing back in. Lips, teeth, and tongues move together in a practiced dance that they’ve perfected over the course of their relationship. Ed drapes one arm around Oswald’s shoulders while the other strokes the two of them. He’s always felt a sense of safety as his lithe frame presses into Oswald’s soft yet sturdy one.

Oswald’s retrieved the lube from where Ed dropped it on the cushions and has already coated his fingers. Ed can’t help his shout when Oswald removes the plug entirely and immediately replaces it with a finger, then two.

“So eager for me,” Oswald growls, his scissoring fingers steadily becoming more animalistic and greedy in nature.

“A-Always.”

Ed watches the mirror to his front. Watches as his face twists in wanton pleasure, his hands gripping the skin on Oswald’s shoulders and back. The side view is just as pleasing as Oswald fingers him open, the third already added. Ed has told him repeatedly that he doesn't have to be so thorough when he’s already prepared himself, but Oswald ignores the statement every time. It’s sweet and touching in a way Ed still isn’t completely used to, so he can’t be bothered to push him on that yet.

Finally, Oswald reaches between them, mindful of his clean waistcoat and button-up, and slicks himself with lube. Ed adjusts his position and hovers for a moment before looking back at the mirror to his left and impaling himself on Oswald’s cock with a long, drawn-out moan.

“Do you really have to be so loud?” Oswald scolds, his breathy voice betraying how much he’s holding himself back. Contrary to his comment, he soothingly places a kiss on the underside of Ed’s jaw.

“Mmm, I suppose it can’t be helped.”

“There could be people passing by.”

“But _you’re_ here with me,” Ed captures his lips and wriggles his hips impatiently. “I wouldn’t care anyway.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You love me.”

Oswald kisses him again. “I do.”

They start a steady, yet slow rhythm as Oswald decides to focus on Ed’s nipples first. And here Ed thought he wanted him to be quick and quiet. He bites his lip as he tries, for Oswald’s sake, to muffle every moan and gasp he’s liable to make. Oswald’s own intoxicating sounds reverberate through Ed’s chest as Oswald mercilessly works his tongue over the sensitive peaks.

Ed’s gaze finds its way back to the mirror as he rocks back and forth on Oswald’s cock, nestled comfortably in his lap. Oswald’s hands press flat against Ed’s back, holding him close as he continues his tortuous assault. His eyes are closed, familiar with a body he now knows so well, and Ed can’t help the rush of affection he feels for the man. The Penguin is utterly and completely in love. With _him_.

He deliberately bounces and watches Oswald chase his chest, grip growing tighter as he seeks to hold his lover close. Eyes focused, Ed moves again and nearly slides off of Oswald before sinking back onto him, taking him in so easily, as if he was meant to fit there. Undulating his hips, he stares enraptured as both of their bodies quiver with the jolts of pleasure he’s providing.

“Are you watching yourself?”

Ed freezes, unsure of what to say. Of course Oswald’s noticed he’s distracted. No point in lying.

“Yes.”

Oswald turns towards the mirror and takes in the sight of them. And then, slowly, he cranes his neck up and places a long and lingering kiss into the crook of Edward’s neck, never once breaking eye contact with Ed in the mirror. Ed’s back arches, a needy sigh escaping as he instinctually goes to close his eyes but wants to keep staring at Oswald, wondering what he’ll do next.

One of Oswald’s hands trails down the side closest to the mirror, nails slightly scratching, and Ed’s eyes follow. Oswald moves his hand to grip Ed’s cock and Ed gasps preemptively.

“Up.”

“What?” Ed’s knocked out of his reverie and turns to face Oswald head-on.

“Get up.”

“But…Oswald, why—”

“Trust me.”

Ed whines a bit pitifully as Oswald slips out of him, but he follows his instructions nonetheless. Oswald rises as well, and taking advantage of Ed’s compliance and surprise, he quickly manhandles him back onto the ottoman, albeit on his hands and knees. Oswald moves behind him, gripping his hips as they both face the mirror.

“Watch _us_.”

Oswald only takes a second more to line himself up before slamming back into Edward. Ed cries out, delighting in Oswald’s roughness. Oswald’s face is determined, focused on his task, but there is something even more exhilarating in watching the pink so fully on his cheeks as he pumps in and out of him. His hands move across the expanse of Ed’s skin, from his hips to his back to his shoulders, all in quick succession.

Until suddenly one of those hands shoves him down and Ed finds himself with his glasses, face, and shoulders pressed into the cushion. Thankfully, and he’s certain purposefully, he’s facing the other mirror and he nearly comes from the sight alone.

Oswald, big and powerful, taking what’s his and dominating his lover with strong hands that will surely leave delicious bruises across Ed’s skin. Ed moans at the thought that he’ll be able to brush his fingertips against them later and remember how _good_ he felt.

“Oh—!…Oswald, I, ah…”

“How do we look, my love?”

As if Ed can fully take in anything while his senses are overloading. Ed himself is an utter mess, hair disheveled and mouth agape with lewd noises falling from his lips, while Oswald is still nearly perfectly put together despite slamming his hips into him with abandon.

“You’re, ah, you’re gorgeous. Love you. So, so much.”

Oswald continues thrusting into him, and for whatever reason, seeing it like this reminds Ed that Oswald is inside him; that they’re connected in this moment and seeing the physical evidence of it has him crying out for more and rocking back against Oswald in a desperate bid for him to go faster, harder. Ed knows he’s perfect for his Oswald. Takes him like no one else could.

As if Oswald knows his thoughts, he bends forward and breathes out, “You’re so good, Eddie. Taking all of me. Such a good boy. Look how good you make me feel.”

Ed whimpers at the praise. He’s so close now, and he can tell Oswald’s also reaching that point. His face is beginning to pinch and his breathing is growing heavier by the second. His grip grows punishing, chasing their climax in desperation. Ed chokes out a sob as he both feels and sees Oswald remove one of his hands from his side and reach around to grab Ed’s neglected cock to start jerking it in time with his thrusting.

Oswald is all around him. Inside him, holding him, draped across his back.

Ed comes with Oswald’s name on his lips, spilling onto his stomach, chest, and the plush fabric beneath as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. He does his best to stay focused and upright for Oswald as he continues pumping in and out until he finds his own release inside Edward.

As their heavy breathing evens out, the hum of the ventilation system and the ambient music of the party are heard once again. Oswald relaxes and presses a few kisses to Ed’s sweaty back before easing out of him. Ed pouts at the empty feeling but lies still for another moment in his post-coital bliss. He vaguely hears the sounds of Oswald zipping himself back up and stepping away. A few moments later, Oswald is caressing his back and easing him up into a sitting position. Using a box of tissues he pulled from the other room, he helps clean Ed up.

Once finished, they both glance down disapprovingly at the ruined seat.

“I’ll bid a higher amount tonight and toss her a verbal tip on our way out,” Oswald says.

“Okie dokie.”

Oswald reaches over and cradles Ed’s chin. “I missed you too, Ed.” He kisses him firmly on the lips. “Now get dressed, we need to fix your hair before we go back out there.”

Ed beams. Many attendees will be hoping they’ll succeed in their bids tonight, but Ed is certain he’s the luckiest one here. And once they return home, he’s determined to repay Oswald’s generosity tenfold.


End file.
